Crashing and Burning
by Harmony'sLoveHP
Summary: Spoiler alert for end of Season 3 Episode 14. Takes place on what happens in Quinn's car accident. Who will run to her side and stay with her? Who will be there for her when she wakes up? More than that, who does she end up with? NOTE: I HAVE NOT WATCHED THE FIFTEENTH EPISODE YET. This is just my take on what happens.


Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Setting: After Season 3 Episode 14

Summary: My take on what happens after Quinn's car accident. NOTE: I HAVE NOT WATCHED THE FIFTEENTH EPISODE YET. Who will run to her side and stay with her? Who will be there for her when she wakes up? More than that, who does she end up with?

A/N: Some names may be spelled wrong. :/

Drama/Suspense

Puck/Finn/Sam/Quinn/Santana/Shelby

Crashing and Burning

Crashing and burning, that's what the world looked like to Puck after he found out that Quinn had been in an accident. He felt around and sunk into a chair, glancing at the other glee club members. Rachel, dressed in white for her and Finn's wedding, had turned even paler than she normally was, and Finn. Finn, his best friend, was supposed to be getting married. None of this was supposed to happen, not that day. Not after winning Regional's, beating that Sebastian kid, and Rachel and Finn's wedding. Nothing bad was supposed to happen.

Puck put his head in his hands. As much as he tried to hide it, he was still in love with Quinn. He still had feelings for her. After all, she was the mother of Beth, and he was the father. There was a bond between them that no matter how much yelling it wouldn't break. No matter how much they didn't have in common anymore, they had Beth. They had her to smooth out the rough patches because she wasn't just Shelby's daughter, she was both of theirs.

Puck looked up whenever he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. Finn stood there, looking down at his best friend. Puck looked away. He knew it wasn't the right time to put on a tough act because they all knew how he felt about Quinn, after that short second that he'd been told about Quinn's car accident, they knew how he felt. They didn't judge him about it, either. That was a good thing. At least that would come out of this mess.

Puck pushed himself to his feet and grabbed his car keys. He pushed the door to the room open and left, pushing through Rachel's dads and Burt and Finn's mom on the way out. He heard Finn call after him and then him and Sam run after him. Both of them had a relationship with Quinn. Heck, Finn thought he was the father of Quinn's baby.

"Wait, Puck," Finn called. He caught up and stopped Puck. Puck stared at his best friend.

"Move, Hudson," Puck said coldly.

"You can't drive there," Sam said, coming up behind them, "at least not like you are."

"Like I am? What am I like?" Puck asked, turning to face him. Sam held his hands up in surrender. Puck backed off slightly.

"I'm just saying, you're pretty messed up now, not thinking. You shouldn't drive, you'll end up in the hospital, too," Sam said. Puck watched the rest of the glee club spill out of the building as well, even Sue followed them out. Puck turned his attention back to the two boys.

"At least let one of us drive, Puck," Finn said. Puck looked at him. "Please, Puck. We can't afford to have you in the hospital, too." Puck looked down at the keys in his hand. He slowly handed them over and placed them in Finn's outstretched hand. Finn put his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Everything's going to be alright, man, don't worry." Puck managed to nod before he got into the passenger side of the truck.

**X.X.X**

The pain Quinn felt was too much. She barely even noticed the people that swarmed around her. She felt herself being moved, that only brought more pain. She tried to scream in pain, but the only sound that came out was like a gurgle, just like a baby. Was she chocking? Was she going to die? She moaned. She didn't want to die. She was too young to die. She was on the Cheerios again; she had Beth, glee, Yale, and everything else she had left to live for.

Quinn felt someone inject something into her. No, she didn't want to be swallowed by the darkness that pressed down on her. She was afraid of it, she was afraid that it meant she would die. She struggled to remain awake, remain known to the world. After all, she was Quinn Febray. The people pushed her down, urging her to close her eyes. She didn't want to.

Eventually, though, it did overcome her. She surrendered to the darkness and tried not to think about what would happen. She would either come out of the dark place or she would stay there. She didn't want to stay there. She had Beth, Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Puck, Sam, Rachel, Mercedes, Sugar, Roy, Mike, Tina, Mr. Shue, Coach Sylvester, the Cheerios, her family, her friends outside of glee club, and so many other people that would miss her. She didn't want to lose them. She couldn't lose them.

**X.X.X**

Puck paced in the waiting room, everyone else was antsy too. The room was packed with Quinn's parents, the glee club, Finn, Kurt, and Rachel's parents, Cheerios, and about everyone else that was associated with Quinn. Puck walked over to the window and stared out. He needed to know if she was okay. No, what he really needed was to get away from all the love in that room. There was Santana and Brittany. There was Finn and Rachel. There were Rachel's dads, Finn and Kurt's parents, Sugar and Roy, and Kurt and Blaine.

Puck walked out of the room and down the hall to the elevator. He punched the down button and stepped through the doors whenever they opened. He escaped from the small box as soon as possible and outside. He gasped for air once outside. It had felt like he'd been suffocating in there. He couldn't breathe and he would never be able to get enough oxygen.

Puck sunk down onto a bench and rubbed his temples as he thought. He heard the _whoosh_ of the automatic doors and figured it was some visitor or worker. He looked up, however, when he felt someone sit down next to him. Shelby looked at him questioningly.

"What happened to it being a mistake?" Puck asked as he looked at the cars parked in the parking lot.

"I can care about you, Puck, without being romantically in a relationship with you," Shelby told him. "I'm Beth's mother, she's your and Quinn's daughter. I think that I have a right to care about my daughter's parents."

"Where is she?" Puck asked, referring to Beth. Shelby took a deep breath.

"Miss. Sylvester is watching her," Shelby replied. "That woman has changed so much since she got pregnant, I swear."

"It tends to do that to most," Puck muttered. "It changed Quinn, during and after. I wasn't pregnant and yet Beth changed my life." Shelby placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You care about her, Puck. I see that, even if she doesn't. Whenever she wakes up, you need to jump at that chance and tell her. Life's too short to walk around without telling someone you love them," Shelby told him. He didn't look at her as she stood and went back into the hospital. He closed his eyes once she was gone, though, and thought about what she had said.

**X.X.X**

Puck sat in a chair next to Quinn's bed. She was still unconscious from the surgery. He glanced at Santana, who sat next to him. She met his eyes and gave him a slight smile. He reached over and put his arm around her shoulder. She, after a moment, put her arm around his shoulder as well and rested her head against his shoulder as they both watched for her eyes to flutter open.

"If something happened to her, I'd have to kill that guy who hit her," Santana muttered.

"I'm in," Puck replied. She looked at him and gave a slight laugh before turning her eyes back to Quinn. "She changed us all, if you think about it. She changed you by having a kid and she keeps me from being a total bitch."

"That's a start," Puck murmured.

"What is?" Santana asked.

"Not being a total bitch," Puck replied. She was silent for a moment.

"Yeah, it is," she said finally.

They were silent as they listened to the heart monitor beep. Every once and a while, the machine that released pain medicine clicked. All Puck knew was he wanted to hear the beeps. They meant she was still alive. They meant she wouldn't leave them yet.

After a couple of hours of just sitting there, Santana already long fell asleep, Puck wandered over to the window that overlooked the town. He stared out it, wondering why he was even there if she didn't care about him. Oh, right, it was because he had feelings for her. No matter how many times she told him that they would never be together, he couldn't let go. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to let her go. She was the mother of his daughter, how could he let her go?

Puck heard someone mumble something, but he figured it to just be Santana talking in her sleep. He didn't turn, just kept staring out the window blankly. He heard it again, however, and turned to tell Santana off, but the words died on his lips. Quinn was staring at him.

"Quinn," Puck breathed. He walked over to her and sat down on the side of her bed.

"Last time I checked, that was my name," Quinn said hoarsely. Puck reached over her and poured a glass of water, handing it to her.

"At least you remember," Puck replied. She took a sip of the water.

"I feel crappy," she muttered.

"I imagine you would," Puck told her. She smiled slightly and looked over at Santana. She was mumbling something in her sleep.

"Who else is here?" she asked, turning her attention back to Puck. He shrugged.

"Just about the entire school," he replied. She arched an eyebrow. "You have a lot of friends, Quinn. At least people who claim to be your friend anyways."

"And why are you in here?" she asked. "Where are my parents?" Puck looked away.

"Um, they went to go eat. They wanted someone to stay here."

"And you just offered to stay?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I'll let you know," she replied, putting her hand over his. He looked at her. "Your hands are cold."

"Like yours are any better," he told her. They sat there and looked at each other. "Look, Quinn-"

"Shush," she murmured, putting a finger to his lips. He arched an eyebrow at her. "Come here."

Puck moved closer and their lips touched softly and lightly. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer as he tried not to hurt her. She laced her hand through Puck's hair, their lips just barely touching. She drew away after a moment and looked at him.

"Are you going to regret that?" Puck asked quietly. She touched his cheek.

"Not if you don't," she whispered. Puck leaned down and pressed his lips against hers again, firmer this time.


End file.
